Some people love to raise some lovely pets in their homes such as fish or birds. Not only because their pets can make them happy, but also because the pets are interesting exhibits. That is the reason why the pets are so popular in every family. People are satisfied with the wonderful feelings when they feed their fishes or birds and look at the interesting ways they eat their foods.
The pets, however, require proper care and have to be fed regularly every day. Sometimes the feeding is delayed or overlooked. Sometimes, different persons in the household may feed the pets without realizing that the pets were already fed. Moreover, when the whole family goes travelling for many days, the pets would suffer from hunger and perhaps die. Sometimes even the big fish prey on the small ones. The foregoing problems can be overcome with an automatic machine which will feed the pets queantitatively and timely. This invention is designed for meeting the above needs.